The invention relates to a connecting fitting for fastening a rear end of a rail of a drawer to a rear wall of the drawer by clamping. EP-B1-0 274 084 discloses a fitting of this kind.
The invention further relates to a connecting fitting assembly for fastening the rear end of a rail of a drawer to a rear wall of the drawer, such rear wall including an upper horizontal flange and two side flanges having a width equal to that of the upper horizontal flange.
In modern furniture, a drawer is provided with a front plate which is connected to side walls of the drawer by connecting fittings. In some cases, drawer rails are provided at positions above the drawer side walls and extend from the front plate to a rear wall of the drawer.
German Utility Model specification 8531302 discloses a drawer with drawer rails, the rails being held at their rear ends by snap-in connection fittings. This snap-in connection fitting makes it necessary that the distance between front and rear supports of the rail corresponds exactly to the length of the rail.